


Apothecary: "Who Calls So Loud?"

by Plainsong_451



Category: 91 Days (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plainsong_451/pseuds/Plainsong_451
Summary: 「阿維里奧… 主流份子裡其實也有不少人還不賴，只是你太早把他們一槍轟了。」美國高中校園AU（我到底都在寫些什麼）。底層與高層間的戰爭，槍、毒品、縱火，老實說其實只是想寫墨西哥對決被我拿來開刀。情節嚴重衍生自Baz Luhrmann翻拍的《羅密歐與茱麗葉》，外加摻了很多不純的、同時看的電影爛梗。私設全員降齡，都是高中生。
Relationships: Angelo Lagusa | Avilio Bruno & Nero Vanetti, Angelo Lagusa | Avilio Bruno/Nero Vanetti
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	Apothecary: "Who Calls So Loud?"

一台破爛的老福特猛然軋過一攤死水。  
「出來，巴爾貝羅！見證自己的死亡吧！」克魯提奧跳下車，手上的槍威嚇性戳到某些三秒內就領便當的無名角色臉上。這裡是個寧靜的中產階級社區，有草坪、割草機什麼的，不常出現有人半夜跑到馬路上叫囂。  
「我不會聽你挑釁的！」頭髮總是梳得整齊的金毛砰的關上窗。  
「我知道你的停學才剛結束！我也知道學校說再出事我們就要被退學！但我要讓你們知道，你們必須為路謝爾的死付出代價！」  
「我要叫警察了。」巴爾貝羅向外喊，又瞬間把窗戶關上。克魯提奧想了想，往回走幾步，還是轉身洩憤在大門上開了三槍。絞鍊發出長長的哀號，應聲帶著紛飛的木屑往內倒。  
「真爛。」克魯提奧把槍插回口袋。他一向保持安靜、不起眼的樣子，念自己擅長的化學，盡量不和學校的高層打交道；這是和麻煩保持距離最好的辦法。現在的他逃不過學校處分，然而身為底層的優勢就是對方總是在明而你處於永遠的暗處；當班上最安靜的孩子發火的時候，往往這是對方自找的。

***

插播幾個月後的新聞：在東部某高中，該校美式足球隊隊長在早上被人發現陳屍在體育館後面，頭部以處刑的方式開了三槍，等等……。

***

毫不相關的隔天。  
「你居然是個凡納提！」阿維里奧在混亂中盡可能迅速地穿好褲子。  
「而你居然是個……等等，我根本不知道你的名字，」尼祿從床上翻身，他的皮帶不見了，衣物還在但凌亂不堪。他偶爾會嗑自己的貨，但昨天的派對上他肯定嗑──嗨了。他完全不記得發生什麼事。  
「名字不重要。」阿維里奧把吸到一半的菸丟在地上踩了踩，無視弄髒地毯的事實。「我不過才剛轉來，我叫阿維里奧‧布魯諾。」  
名字的主人已經打理完畢。「學校見，」尼祿話一出口就後悔了。  
阿維里奧把門砰一聲闔上，踩過七橫八豎倒在樓梯上的毒蟲跟酒鬼高中生。他是來尋仇的，目標是七個月前害死他弟弟的罪魁禍首。跟他弟弟同高中的高層混蛋、現在學校裡流傳某種毒品的源頭，凡納提和他們的狐群狗黨即使讓路謝爾在派對上藥物過量，還是有家裡的勢力能讓他們逃過法律上的審判。阿維里奧隻身插手進來只是要他們一個一個死得比路謝爾還難看，在這種場合找樂子絕對是自己喝得夠絕望。

***

簡短介紹一下阿維里奧/安傑羅：  
安傑羅‧拉古澤的地位一直飄忽不定，更直覺的說法是不太在意。路謝爾過世後，他消失在本來的學校，不太有人注意到這件事。但是當阿維里奧‧布魯諾出現時，他在新學校很快備受矚目。好的那種，受歡迎的那種，骯髒齷齪的叛徒。他知道怎麼操控自己的名聲，另一方面，把主流人物玩弄於股掌之間。安傑羅/阿維里奧的存在實現所有底層分子的幻想。

***

傍晚某處街上兩人邊走邊講。  
「你會回去吃晚餐嗎？」克魯提奧不確定地說，他和阿維里奧只在校外碰面。自己目前的狀態稱為「被出局」，也就是退學。  
「事情做完之後。」  
他來不及表示擔心。轉角一輛中古捷豹伴隨哀嚎般的摩擦聲急轉彎煞車，車窗降下二十公分，露出巴爾貝羅的臉和手槍槍口：「麻煩上車，你這叛徒。」  
克魯提奧轉身要跑，身旁的阿維里奧卻伸手開了車門：「裝扮得挺隆重的嘛。」  
「你也是，怪胎。」  
他們在一處公寓下車。「我身上什麼都沒帶，」克魯提奧對檢查的巴爾貝羅說，接著目睹阿維里奧大衣口袋裡被抽出一把槍；武器被拿走的那方很鎮定，而三十秒後克魯提奧感覺外套口袋多了個有點沉的東西。  
「殺了萬諾和你弟弟的兇手就是他！」門後，巴爾貝羅的聲音很激動。另一人顯然是尼祿。  
「你有什麼證據？」  
「看看槍的口徑！那不就是……」  
阿維里奧踏進房間，沉默地抽出槍抵著尼祿：「告訴我，路謝爾到底是怎麼死的？」  
「你……」  
「我是他哥哥。」  
巴爾貝羅和克魯提奧同時拔出武器，巴爾貝羅指向阿維里奧，克魯提奧則向著前者。尼祿遲疑一瞬間，再開口時聲音有某種瞭然於心：「我說的答案會有什麼不同嗎？」  
「一樣是跳樓，自願跳下和被人推落總有不同。」  
有什麼硬物撞上克魯提奧的後腦。在他背後，留著妹妹頭的惡霸喀一聲去掉保險栓：「一場火拼沒有我不算火拼！」  
「喔閉嘴，別在扯八零年代的電影台詞了！」  
凡格一臉燦爛笑了。他是真正的暴力狂，在學校時就喜歡找機會揍克魯提奧。「克魯提奧，我們還有問題沒解決呢──」  
那個瘋子手持雙槍，另一隻槍口對著阿維里奧。「現在，這才叫經典的墨西哥對決。」  
「去死吧，混蛋──」  
「去死，該天殺的神經病──」  
「不不不，隨便一點抓傷就能殺死我的，」凡格奔放地滔滔不絕起來，「我出現在這裡不是因為我打從出生就恨你們，而是因為有神奇的力量很方便安排我尾隨到這裡，好讓這裡有一場結尾槍戰……喂，你們，還不開始嗎？不然我就要祝你們兩邊都得──」  
五聲槍響。阿維里奧還站著，但巴爾貝羅倒在地上，脾臟被前者的子彈打穿。凡格也倒下，被剛剛轉過身攻擊的克魯提奧打爛腦袋。克魯提奧痛得叫出聲，他身上挨了來自巴爾貝羅和凡格的兩發子彈。  
他僅剩的意識看著自己的朋友扔掉槍消失在窗邊……遠方響起尖銳的警笛聲。

***

不久後，郊區大街上。  
「我以為你至少會比他們好一點！」阿維里奧對尼祿大吼。閃爍的身影背後，磚瓦在熊熊燃燒，大樓裡的化學物質消滅得一乾二淨。  
「但現在，我只希望你們全部去死！──」  
他幾乎將對方撞倒在地；尼祿一下硬把他跩到安全的地方，一段時間內，他們都安靜下來。  
阿維里奧先開口，他低著頭抵在另一人身上。「你知道其實我們以前見過面嗎，」  
「我沒印象了，什麼時候？」  
「你五年級跟我同班。我是個底層的混蛋，而那個時候你已經很受歡迎，但你跟我說話的時候都很友善……你甚至對我很好。那時，我就曾經想過，或者你能夠和其他人不一樣……」  
尼祿深深吐了一口氣，像是企圖把自己榨乾一樣。  
「……我很抱歉。」

***

「我應該會進監獄吧。」  
阿維里奧側過頭，露出微笑。他們在人行道上肩並肩坐著。  
「唔，那到時候我會寫信給你的。」  
「我很期待。」

**Author's Note:**

> 尼祿在審判上給阿維里奧說情，最後判刑一年，至少比《小教父》的刑期久了。阿維里奧每週兩次去煩神父有沒有給他的信，然後因為太無聊到不小心念到文學院。不幸的是他直到進了大學才發現莎士比亞是個混蛋。莎士比亞是個好坑，只是寫論文會寫得很痛苦而已。


End file.
